1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a magnifying lens assembly and, more particularly, is concerned with a magnifying lens assembly that includes a light which may be activated to illuminate the surface being magnified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for many years to provide a portable magnifying lens assembly having a frame holding a magnifying lens and a case pivotally connected to the frame. The case and frame with the lens may be pivoted relative to one another between a stored position in which the magnifying lens is covered and thus protected by the case and a deployed position in which the lens is uncovered and thus exposed for use in viewing and magnifying a surface. When the magnifying lens is being used, the case serves as a handle for holding the frame and lens. Since the case in the deployed position relative to the magnifying lens remains attached to the frame, it is impossible to misplace the case while the lens is being used. One example of such lens assembly is discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,492 to Benson.
While a magnifying lens is quite useful when one is reading small print or examining fine details, sometimes there is not adequate light directed on the surface that is being magnified. One solution to the problem of inadequate light is to use a separate light, such as a flashlight, to project light onto the surface being magnified. However, concurrent coordination of the positions of the magnifying lens and flashlight relative to the surface being magnified can be a difficult task for some persons.
Heretofore, it appears that there has been no magnifying lens assembly which incorporates a source of light so as to direct light on the magnified surface. Consequently, a need for such a magnifying lens assembly has been perceived by the inventors herein.